yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 72
Oni Tale 4 (ONIGATARI 4, Onigatari 4) is the 72nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary As Kotoha rushes to Touka’s location, something lands on her head. Ao continues relaying directions to Kotoha and Kotoha kicks through Murasaki’s barrier. Kotoha ask Touka is she is alright to which she states she is fine but had “data” taken. Kotoha picks up Murasaki’s phone and looks at it with disgust before turning towards Murasaki. Murasaki mumbles to himself how his plans have been disrupted before regaining composure and smiling happily while exclaiming to collect Kotoha’s data as well. Kotoha questions Murasaki’s idea of data before crushing his phone, breaking the barrier and then proclaiming to punch Murasaki in the face. Iruka expresses her excitement about being able to fight a dragon. The two introduce themselves to each other, while Hime recalls having heard of the Kujouin aijutsu style before. Akina notes that Hime changed her hair and Hime blushes happily, confirming she did. Hime notes that Iruka is completely unharmed contemplating they will still be having trouble. Kotoha dodges attacks from Murasaki’s shikigami and tries to use her Kotodama but starts coughing. Murasaki sends his shikigami after Kotoha which she is able to identify as being named after the Chinese zodiac. Kotoha gets caught and contemplates Murasaki using onmyōdō does not tire since he uses technology. Murasaki pull out a truth serum from his coat and prepares to force Kotoha to use her Kotodama. Nadeshiko works on her laptop in her office and Noriko knocks and enters. Nadeshiko asks she is inquiring about Murasaki. Noriko looks onto Nadeshiko laptop to see she is researching Iruka. Nadeshiko says while they have info on her, Murasaki has not given them any data since returning. Noriko shows of his data in the form of a usb, which pushes between her breasts, tempting Nadeshiko to come get it. Unfazed, Nadeshiko grabs the usb and ask why she is trying to seduce her, to which Noriko states it was for practice. Noriko explains that she is dealing with Murasaki since the others do not want to deal with office politics. Nadeshiko explains that they are not sending anyone to avoid getting citizen caught in the crossfire and that they would get in the group’s way. Nadeshiko states that they need super powered people to deal with super powered enemies to which Nadeshiko states Murasaki in a normal human. Nadeshiko states that the police cannot be causing trouble for the Senate out of formality. Nadeshiko asks why Murasaki is in town, to which Noriko attributes to the oni sibling. Nadeshiko pulls up data on the siblings which Noriko notes is more than they have at the Senate. Nadeshiko attempts Noriko’s trick of putting the usb data between her breast but the usb falls through her coat and she begins to sob. As children Kyosuke watched Hime and Touka play as he stayed in the office. Makiharu asked Kyosuke if he had gotten used to town yet which Kyosuke affirms. Kyosuke asks Makiharu if he is going to pass his power down to Akina to which Makiharu states he does not know explaining that Akina has to make the choice to receive it. Makiharu explains those tuned lose connection with those in their world, equating it to death. Kyosuke disagrees and Makiharu states that he needs to give time for Akina to think about. Makiharu states someone such as Kyosuke, born from legends should understand. Akina calls out to Kyosuke as he snaps back into reality. Akina tackles Kyosuke away from Iruka’s attack and Kyosuke apologizes for spacing out. Hime clashes with Iruka and Akina attempts to catch her off guard but fails. Akina is pulled away from Iruka’s attack by Kyosuke. Iruka explains her styles motto of being strong even when sheathed and compliments Akina for his intuition for attacks. Iruka then states her disappointment for Kyosuke being useless. Kyosuke looks over the Touka’s location. Hime contemplates Kyosuke being up against his natural predator and being to distracted by Touka. Iruka states she is bored of Kyosuke and that Hime is more interesting before slashing towards him. Kyosuke is able to dodge the slash and use girders to block several oncoming attacks as Hime and Akina yell at him to concentrate to save Touka. Ao sees that they are not motivating him correctly and tells Kyosuke that if he does his best she is sure Touka will praise him. Kyosuke grabs Iruka arm and turns to Ao in excitement. Ao signals Hime and and Akina to make a call using her Satellite. Murasaki compliments Ao’s using her satellite as a distress flare while mocking Kotoha for giving up as she is caught and tied up. Murasaki states that once he collects her and Touka’s data he will collect some on Ao. Kotoha grabs Murasaki’s head between her legs and threatens Murasaki for threatening Ao. Murasaki pushes Kotoha away, stating that he wishes to investigate Kotodama and if Kotoha lost her legs it would not matter, as he paints surgical markings on her leg. Rokkaku burst through in his human form getting between the two. Rokkaku transforms back into his canine form where he has a pack of cough drops tied to his leg. Kotoha takes a pair of cough drops and prepares to face off against Murasaki as Rokkaku carries Touka away. Murasaki uses his Rooster and Monkey shikigami to attack. Kotoha taunts Murasaki, telling him to use the other zodiac animals to which he states there is no need to. Kotoha leads Murasaki away as Rokkaku wonders what she is trying to do. Touka states she feels better because of Rokkaku’s fur. Kotoha leads Murasaki back to Hime’s residence whree she bumps into Ao, exclaiming she found an hp potion. Murasaki concludes the Ao was using subliminal messaging to draw Kotoha back while avoiding citizens. Kyosuke see Touka passed out and ask Murasaki if he is the one who hurt her. Murasaki and Iruka express their delight of finding another oni before Kyosuke furiously reiterates his question as his horns manifest. Characters in order of appearance * Murasaki Iyo * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Iruka Kujouin * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Ao Nanami * Kyosuke Kishi * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Noriko Shiina * Makiharu Hiizumi (Flashback) * Shidou Mizuki * Takao Takemura * Rokkaku Navigation Category:Chapters